


Always

by Team_LoVe83



Series: Always [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83
Summary: This is my first ever Veronica Mars fic. It's a smut fic. I'm pretending Seasaon 4 never happend.... This fic takes place right after the end of the movie.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this fic. Please let me know what you think of it. Sorry if my English isn't perfect as it's not my common lanuage

Always

”Come back to me” 

” Always”

That was 179 days ago and Logan is on his was home too the love of his life. He was sitting lost in thoughts while looking at the lavish light blue colored wedding band nestled in the jewelry box. He snapped it shut when he heard someone squirrel outside of the car, he was sitting in the car outside the beach house that he had shared with Dick but it was his and Veronica's now. Dick had bought one of the other beach front houses just 3 houses further down the beach. It was just some kids playing out on the sidewalk. He knew that Veronica wasn't home yet. He had made sure that both Mac and Wallace was stalling V and had taken her out for a drink after work. He got out of the car and got his bag and some shopping bags from the trunk and went into the house. He had to make this a special evening and had a lot of stuff to do. He was going to cook her fave meal and lit the whole house with candles and scatter flower pedals all over the floors. Both Mac and Wallace knew what was going down tonight. After everything was ready he took a long hot shower, thinking about what would happen tonight. He was not nervous at all because he knew how much Veronica loved him. And when they got together again after 9 years without contact after she helped him with the case 6 months ago their relationship was the best it had ever been those 2 weeks they got together after Keith's accident and before he had to leave on this assignment. When he was nearly finished dressed he got a text from Mac 

“On our way home, nearly there. Are everything ready?”

“Yes” Logan answered. 

5 minutes later he heard the car stop out front and he waited in the kitchen, he heard V walk up to the front door and saying her goodbyes to the others. From the outside everything looked dark and normal. Then he heard the key in the door and V's gasp when she took in the scene when the door opened, Logan started to walk out to the hallway and when V saw him she flung her self at him and they both moaned when their lips finally meet in a passionate kiss. They had to come up for air, and while Veronica clung to him he started to walk them to the kitchen and he sat Veronica down on the counter.

“You're home, how, I didn't expect you home until tomorrow” Veronica mumbled while kissing his face, neck and stroke her hands all over his back.

“I got an earlier flight and raced home so I could feel you in my arms again, kiss you and spoil you with this” Logan answered while looking deep into her blue eyes and then turning so she could see what he had done. She gasped while taking in the kitchen table with plates, wine glasses, candles and flowers, and then the smell of the lasagna made it's way to her pretty nose and he kissed lightly as he held her in his arms again. 

“Awww, Logan” she whispered with tears in her eyes, bringing him down for another kiss. She let him walk her to one of the kitchen stools and set down and he went to the kitchen to take the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the table and then went to get the rose wine in the fridge. They enjoyed the dinner and being in each others company again. When Veronica went to the kitchen with their plates and started to rains them to put them in the dishwasher Logan took out the jewelry box from his pants pocket and when she was finished putting it in the dishwasher she turned around looking at him she gasped 

“Logan” she whispered. While going to stand in front of him.

“Veronica, will you make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me? Logan asked with tears forming in his eyes.

“Yes, Yes yes Logan” Veronica answered while sinking down on her knees in front of him and taking his face in her hands while kissing him and tears running down her cheeks mixing with his tears as they kissed each other with all the love and passion they had. They had to part to get some air and Logan took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Veronica's finger and kissed it and kissed his way up to her mouth again while Veronica's breath got heavier and she moaned when his mouth finally connected with hers again. 

“I love you Logan,so much, more than you will ever know” she whispered while he nibbled on her lover lip.

“I love you too Veronica, I've loved you with everything I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you when we were 12. It has always just been you, none else” he whispered while taking her in his arms and taking her to their bedroom.

He lowered her down on the floor and she could feel how hard he was and they both let out a low moan while looking into each others eyes and they kissed and Veronica started to unbutton his shirt and he started to do the same with hers. Logan shudder in delight when Veronica's fingers started to travel up and down his chest and then let out a long moan when she sneaked one of her hands down inside of his pants and boxer and starting to stroke him. 

“Oh god Veronica” he whispered and started to buck his hips into her hand. 

Her hands started to work on freeing him from his pants and he quickly got rid of her shirt and bra and started to work on her pants too, but he had to stop when she got on her knees in front of him and tugged his pants and boxer with her and he saw her eyes darken with lust when his cock sprang free and she looked up into his eyes when she took him in her mouth and let her tongue swirl around his tip and she moaned when she saw his eyes darken and glaze over while looking hungry into her eyes. 

“oh baby” Veronica moaned while shower his cock with butterfly kisses and licking him all over. 

“Oh god Ronnie, you have to stop or this will be over” Logan moaned 

She gave his cock a last kiss and then released him and got working on freeing him from his pants and boxer that was in a pool around his legs. She got out of all her cloths too and Logan helped her up and started kissing her neck and backing her back to the bed and she lays down. 

“I need you inside me now” Veronica panted while kissing him and bit hard on his bottom lip.

“Roll on your side” he whispered in her ear and she did. Logan got on his knees. He pushed her legs so that they were curled against her. Then he slowly lifted her leg into the air, pinning it under his arm as he spread her folds with his free hand and he can see how wet she is when he does it. He pushed into her at the sideways angle and lost his breath for a second. The tightness and curve of the entry was almost too much for him to hold back his release.

“Oh god” they both moans as he stills inside her so they both can regain some control. He lays his head down on her chest and sucks her nipple into his mouth as he slowly begin moving again. His strokes were very shallow. Logan knows that another long stroke will finish him.

“OH” she moans when he sucks at her nipple harder. It causes a tugging in her stomach to build. He continues his slight movements in and out of her as sweat starts to form on his forehead. 

Veronica reaches her hand down, between her legs and begins stroking her clit. Logan feels her fingers as they slid along the sides of his cock.

“Oh baby, don't stop” he moans, barley able to form any words.

“Harder Logan” she grunts as her clit tingles with the beginnings of her orgasm.

Logan pulls out and pushes in hard. He cries out as the first wave of his release comes with a long hard stroke. 

“Please” she begs and he does it again. This time he released and is unable to continue moving as he gasps for breath. He fells the vibrations all over his body as the wave rushes over him. 

He feels her contracting around him as he rose to look at her. She has tears rolling down her cheeks and is gasping as well. 

“I love you so much Logan” she whimpered. 

He let her leg down gently and lays behind her, still buried deep inside. “You're my everything, I love you so much too baby” 

They lay like this and holds each other while coming down slowly. He kisses her neck and their hands intervened Veronica brings them up to her mouth and kisses they hands and admire the ring.

“ Do you like it” Logan asks while sucking her weak point on her neck. 

“I love it,Logan” she starts to turn around and as she does his still semi erect cock slides out of her and they both moans. She kiss him passionately on the lips and as his hands take a hold of her head and face she deepens the kiss and she straddles him and starts to kiss her way down his neck, chest and when her mouth starts to kiss his left nipple he gasps and throws his head back into the pillow and she feels his cock get hard again when she sucks and kiss her way over too his right nipple and starts to go further down his chest. 

He pants and moans when she gets to the v shape under his navel and she starts to get wet when she reaches his pubic hair and they both moans when she kiss his now rock hard cock and cups his balls with one hand and starts to stroke her self and spread her juices over her clit and when she looks up at him she sees the fire and lust in his eyes and when she lowers her self onto his painfully hard cock he closes his eyes and gasps. He's so hard and big that she has too stay still a little when he's all the way in so they both can catch they breath and adjust to the feeling and angel. He grips her hips and starts to buck into her and slide her up and down on him and they look deeply into each others eyes. 

She pries Logan hands from her hips and intertwine them with hers and lays them down over his head and starts to ride him fast and hard. He bends to kiss and lick her nipples and she shudders and scream his name when she comes hard and he does the same when he follows. Veronica collapses on his chest and pants and breath hard. They lay like that for a while and just holds each other while stroking each other. After a while Veronica is so thirsty so she has to move and slowly starts to move up from Logan's chest.

“What are you doing” he asks and raise up with her cuddled to him.

“I need something to drink” Veronica answers as they sits up in each others arms and she strokes his back and kisses his lips softly. 

“Ok, what do you want? Wine or water?” Logan asks while starting to loose his hold on her. 

“Water” Veronica answers and let him go from the bed.

“I'll be right back, baby” Logan answers and climbs off the bed, when he's nearly off the bed Veronica slaps his butt playfully.

“You better be, babe” she laughs and grins at him when he looks back at her sitting in the center of the bed, with a naughty smile on her lips.

Logan rushes to the kitchen and get some water bottles and some grapes from the fridge. He rush to turn of the lights and blow out the few candles that are still lit in the house.

When Logan got back in the bedroom Veronica is in the bathroom. Veronica orders Logan to lie down on the bed on his stomach.

"Why Ronnie?" he asked.  
"Logan just do as I say, I'll join you in a bit, I have a surprise for you." Veronica answered throuh the door.

Logan was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed and didn't open his eyes before Veronica climbed onto the bed next to him.  
"Mmm, okay I think I'll like this surprise" Logan said while he's eyes remained closed.  
"Ohh yeah I think you will" Veronica answered with a smile on her face.  
Logan laid still with his eyes closed and arms under his pillow, Veronica opened the massage oil bottle and poured some in her hands then she sat down on Logan's lower back and started to massage his shoulders gently with her small hands. Logan hissed a little when her hands made contact since the oil was a little cold, but that wasn't long since she worked the oil warm with her hands massaging it over his shoulders.  
"Mmm so good Ronnie" he moaned, Veronica kept her hands massaging his shoulders a little longer before she took the bottle of oil in one hand and put some more oil onto his back and started working her hands down his spine massaging the oil all over his back. She then lowered her lips and started to kiss and nibble at his earlobe and whispered "do you like it?" "Ooohh yeah, please don't stop", he moaned. "I have no intention to stop" she said with a smile while she started to kiss her way down his back while her hands moved to his lower back and her ass settled on the back off his knees.  
She starts kissing and licking her tongue down to his naked butt. They both moaned when he feels her breasts against his back when she licks her way up to his earlobe again.  
Suddenly Veronica was laying on her back on the bed with Logan on top and their shared a slow intoxicating kiss, Veronica feels Logan's tongue demanding access and she let him in and they both moans when their tongues collided, soon they both need air and Logan starts to kiss his way down her throat and he finds Veronica's soft spot and when he's left hand starts to torture her left nipple Veronica can't lie still and she gaps "Mmmmm Logan, do not stop! But you know where I want your mouth" Logan's mouth cover her right breast and he licks around her hard nipple all the while his fingers trace over her very wet center, when he got his hand inside her wet folds he left out a growl and Veronica moaned his name "Logan.."  
Veronica left out a long breath that turned to a scream when Logan's tongue started to leap up all her wetness and found her arching sweet spot and he inserted a finger. All the while their blue and brown's eyes looks into each other and Logan will never forget the love and desire that was in Veronica's eyes at this moment.  
"oh Logan" Veronica moans when his finger slightly curled against her swollen nub while his tongue went back to her nipples. He groans loudly when Veronica dig her nails into his shoulders when he inserts a second finger into her wetness and they both knew she was close. What brought her over the edge was when he inserted a third finger inside of her and his thumb pressed hard on her wet clit.  
"Ahhhh, Logan" Veronica cries her hips grinding hard against his fingers while Logan nibbled at her hard nipples with his tongue.  
When Veronica's orgasm died down she felt how much all this had affected Logan as she felt his very hard cock and she could see the pre-cum oozing out on the head. She rolls him over on his back and she took his fingers that had been inside of her and brought her tongue out and tasted herself while she licked his fingers clean from her cum and all the time their eyes looked into each other. They both moaned when their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Veronica brought both their intervened fingers and arms up over his head and their bodies pressed against each other. Veronica starts to kiss and lick her way down towards Logan's cock and her eyes winded when she sees how big he is,  
"You want my mouth here, baby? Veronica asks as she strokes his hard cock, spreading the pre-cum around the head of him.  
Logan moans. "Oh god yes, baby, mmm please don't stop”.  
"I have no intention to do that baby" Veronica whispers as she slid her mouth over his head, suckling at the small amount of cum she'd spread over it. She slid her tongue along his shaft, while watching him with lustful eyes, as his eyes was the same watching her.  
He let at a load moan when she took him into her mouth, gathering more saliva, and pulled him into her mouth as deep as she could. She felt him hit the back of your mouth, before you let his cock slide out again, as you lick your tongue over him, his strong arms intertwine with your hair and pull you away, you groan dissatisfied, but he gasps, "Not now.. I wanna be in you.. when I come. Aarrr!" he yelps wide eyed, as she break free and kiss his sensitive cock, before she slowly climb up his body, rubbing her breasts against him, they both shiver with pleasure. He stars at her, full of disbelief, he can't understand how she can be his.. still after all this time, he doesn't know that Veronica is thinking the same thing. As she reach his face and softly kiss him, he tasted himself.  
Veronica straddle him, his big hands slides from her breasts to her ass and squeezes it gently, she moans and bury her head in the crock of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent.  
Logan turns them around and takes hold of her thighs and with their eyes locked at each other he slips his hard cock straight into her wet pussy, slowly dragging the smooth head of his tick cock back and forth across her sweet spot inside, simultaneously rubbing the matching sweet spot on the outside with his fingers. They both moans when he takes his hard cock almost all the way out before he trust hard all the way inside of her.  
"aahhh, Logan please faster" Veronica groans. She slides her legs around his waist and bringing her upper body up a little as her hands squeezes his hard ass hard this new angle makes Logan moan loudly into her ear as his cock plunges even deeper into her and his lips nibbles on her earlobe.  
"Logan, Logan, ahh" Veronica pleads. She was right there. Logan brought her hands up over her head with one arm and let the other snake down between them. His fingers found her slick, erect clit and started to rub it hard. It was exactly what she needed to go over the edge. Her body arched off the bed he continued to pump faster in and out of her now spasming pussy. Her head thrashed side by side and her mouth opened in a long and loudly scream. Logan looked in awe as how beautiful unraveling in front of him.  
Her pussy clutched at his cock deliciously. He felt the familiar coiling of his own impending orgasm tightening in his balls and groin. He was close. He released her hands to take hold of her hips, grounding her into the bed.  
He was fighting for the last tendrils of control, trying to prolong the sweet agony of holding back his own release. Veronica continued to pant out his name as her own orgasm claimed her in waves. She ground her pelvis into mine under my hands, swirling her pussy in the progress, it was more than enough to send him over the edge too.  
"oohh, Ronnie" he yelles out feeling his orgasm wash over him. He drove into her hard, desperate to prolong his release. As he locked his eyes onto hers he started to see stars and shudder as he felt his shoot through his cock and into her hot wet center.  
"Ahhh RONNIE!" he yelled again. He was coming hard. Harder than he'd ever come before. With deep moans he pumped into her, and her willing body took what he had to give. Her own orgasms started to die down, Veronica grasped his broad shoulders, holding him tightly against her, embracing him as his whole body shudders.  
He was breathing hard into her neck as he pumped in and out of her, no longer coordinated. Her pussy continued to milk his cock of everything he had. She continued to say my name in my ear, this time soothingly and unhurried.  
Her hands roamed his back and shoulders. Feeling lightheaded, he collapsed over her, my body going slack. She still cradled him tenderly in her arms and thighs. He feels her hands rake through his short hair as she sighed in his ear.  
" Ohh Good" he mutter into her neck, now exhausted and spent. After a few moments of gaining control over my breathing. He feel her squirm a little beneath him. Not wanting to crush her, he moved to roll off her. But her arms and legs, tighten around me, effectively keeping him in her full-body embrace.  
"Just a little while longer" she said. So he settled into her body once again. "This was the best ever" she added kissing his temple tenderly.  
"Hmmmmmm," was all Logan could reply.  
After a few moments of simply enjoying each other being in the arms of each other again, Logan lifted his head to look at her. The expression on her face mirrored exactly what he was feeling satisfied, happy, loved. He bent down to kiss her tenderly, deeply. Before they snuggled and falls asleep in each other arms.

Veronica was the first to wake up the next morning, she lay in Logan's arms and just looked at him sleep and thinking of how happy and lucky she was, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the ring and sent it too Mac and Wallace. When she snuggled closer in Logan's arms and kissed his neck she felt him stir and his hands start to stroke down her body.

“Morning, baby” she mummer while licking his ear lob. 

“Mmmm, morning babe” he whispered against her lips while bringing her lips to his and nibbles on her lower lip. 

“God how I've missed waking up in your arms baby, I love you soo much” Logan says while kissing his way down to that sensitive spot on her neck.

“I've missed this soo much too baby, Love you” Veronica says bringing his face up to hers so she can look into his eyes.

Still after all this time they never could get enough of each other and craved each other. The chemistry was so potent between them that Veronica was surprised that when they first started dating back at school other people around them didn't got scorched when they exchanged secret glances in the halls and over lunch tables before they went public with their relationship. Still when they were alone and could have their hands and mouths on each other she felt as thought they nearly caught fire. 

They stay in bed all day just making love, talking and falling asleep in each other arms. When the sun starts to set they get up and takes a long and hot shower together that took longer intended because Logan couldn't keep his fingers away from her and she decided that she had to satisfy him as well. When they finally emerged from the bathroom they were both starving and they decided to order Chinese. While Logan called in their order Veronica got a chance too look at her phone and saw that she had got happy awww messages from both Mac and Wallace and they also asked if they could hang out one of the next couple of days when the happy engaged couple would come up for air.

Veronica showed the texts to Logan and they both smiled and laughed at their friends. They knew them soo well.


End file.
